Un tout petit secret de rien du tout
by Seveya
Summary: Un truc bête, ecrit en vitesse mais je tenais à le poster. Venez lire siouplé...


**Minifikeuse :** Sévéya

**Titre :** Un tout petit secret de rien du tout…

**Disclaimer :** Ça fait des années maintenant que j'essaye de récupérer Gojyo et/ou Hakkai à l'occasion des mes anniversaires, des Noëls et même de mes fêtes patronales et je n'ai aucun bisho de Saiyuki ! Minekura-sama les garde bien précieusement…

**Rating :** K Youpi ! Yahaa !! Yahouuu !!! (Oui je sais, je crie bizarrement --°) Du K ! Du mignon, de l'inoffensif, du soft, du kawai et de l'innocent ! Et rien que ça ! Une grande première pour moi !

**Genres :** Humour et des traces de romance

**Note de la minifikeuse :** Une petite idée que j'ai eu dans l'avion en retrant de Martinique hier et qui donne une mini fic. Vous savez l'altitude à des effets surprenant sur le cerveau parfois… Mais non ! Je n'essaye pas du tout de me trouver une excuse…

Bonne lecture et amusez-vous bien !

**

* * *

**

Gojyo avait un secret.

Quelque chose qu'il ne gardait que pour lui…

Allez disons-le : un pan entier de sa vie restait dans l'ombre.

Rien de bien grave pourtant. Lui-même le disait, il avait juste "un petit secret". De rien du tout même, le secret.

Minuscule et de faible importance ça, ça dépendait du point de vue… Hakkai, lui, trouvait ça plutôt gros. Et ridicule. Et aussi vraiment stupide. Voire très énervant, limite blessant.

Il avait essayé d'en parler avec le métis, mais l'homme aux yeux rubis lui avait rétorqué que même s'il l'aimait très fort. Enfin d'après ses dires : « Très, très, très, très, très fort ». Et bien, il ne _pouvait_ tout simplement pas le faire.

Ça plongeait le brun dans l'embarras. Ce n'était pas si difficile que ça quand même ? Il n'avait qu'à arrêter de se cacher, de mentir et de dissimuler ce fait ! Affronter la vie comme un homme, quoi !

Mais non, Gojyo avait trop honte.

Impensable ! Alors qu'il était un enfant tabou, qu'il avait enduré toutes les épreuves et essuyé tellement de railleries il craignait encore le regard et les paroles des autres.

Hakkai était très déçu.

Moui...très déçu et chagriné.

L'homme aux yeux vert décida de jouer les psy. Mais rien n'y fit, Gojyo campait sur sa décision : il ne pourrait jamais le montrer au grand jour.

Hakkai lui avait demandé si au moins Goku et Sanzo pouvaient entrer dans la confidence. Mais le jeune homme aux cheveux de feu n'en démordait pas.

La patience et gentillesse d'Hakkai avaient des limites.

« Mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu me fais subir ? Je suis obligé de tout faire pour cacher **ça**. Tout ça par amour pour toi et maintenant je me demande si tu m'aimes vraiment…

- Mais je t'aime Hakkai ! Ses yeux sanglants ne transmettaient que de la sincérité.

- … Le brun garda le silence, visiblement contrarié.

- C'est vrai, je te l'assure. Dit-il tout penaud.

- Hm… Alors prouve-le moi.

- C'est quand tu veux ! Fit Gojyo rempli de bonne volonté et d'idées plus ou moins lubriques.

- Fais éclater ce secret au grand jour. »

Le bel enthousiasme du demi-yokai retomba en flèche.

« Hakkai…tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas…

- Au moins aux deux autres. C'est en train de me tuer…

- Hakkai…

- C'est ça ou moi !

- …

- Tu sais, ils ne diront rien à propos de ça… Ils assument très bien fait d'être ensemble, **eux** !

- Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de "mais" qui tienne, Gojyo !

- Je ne pourrais jamais leur dire…

- Montre-leur alors… »

- ...

- ...

Ils se regardèrent en chiens de faience pendant de longues minutes.

« Tu viens avec moi ?

Gojyo doutait mais Hakkai lui vint en aide.

- Bien sûr, mon amour… »

Les deux hommes sortirent de la chambre pour rejoindre leurs deux amis. Cependant sur le pas de la porte :

« Je dois vraiment leur dire que j'ai un doudou ?

- Oui ! J'en ai vraiment assez de le cacher à chaque fois que je dois le laver et de le planquer dans mon sac au petit matin pour qu'ils ne l'aperçoivent pas ! »

Et ils rentrèrent dans la pièce.

* * *

FIN ! 

J'avais envie de faire une ficlette idiote et bah...c'est fait ! En fait j'ai pensé à ça quand j'ai remarqué que j'allais retrouver mon doudou (d'ailleurs petit coucou à Nounou, une peluche rose, vielle et moche seul exemplaire d'un étrange croisement entre un lapin et un koala) que j'avais laissé (volontairement) chez moi. Et puis j'ai vu que j'appelais souvent Gojyo "Doudou" (c'est-à-dire "chéri" en créole) et voila, ça donne ça ! Je trouvais l'idée irrésistible !

Une toute petite review de rien du tout pour cette ficlette ?


End file.
